Double Jeux
by sora-tralala
Summary: La peur est un sentiment comme un autre, elle peut revenir à tout moment. Elle nous hante et nous empêche de dormir le soir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler facilement. Elle est comme lui. Et si le seul moyen de lui échapper est de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, je suis prête à faire ce qu'il faut !


**Salut ! Alors voilà, je me suis lancé ! Bienvenu !**

** C'est la première fiction que je fais alors ce n'est peu être pas très mélodieux et poétique, mais j'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire ! ( la pression qui monte _ )**_  
_

**J'aimerai préciser qu'avec la rentrée je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps libre car je fais 9 heures de sport extra scolaire, donc je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme je posterai mes chapitres.**

**Alors voilà, comme je sais plus quoi dire je vais vous laissez entre les main de ma fiction.**

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE ! ;)**

* * *

_Prologue :_

_Domaine de Pâques :_

Bunny était en train de finir tous les préparatifs pour fêter Pâques. Un peu de bleu par si, un peu de vert par-là et une pointe de jaune ici. Les œufs faisaient leur chemin habituel, ils parcouraient le domaine en passant par différente étape et arrivaient enfin dans une grande pleine. Dans ce lieu magique, on pouvait observer d'immenses tunnels qui menaient au quatre coins de la planète.

Bunny, fière de son travail, frappa le sol avec sa patte et un trou se forma. Le lapin de Pâques allait sauter dans celui-ci, mais un cauchemar de sable noir en forme de cheval jaillit de la galerie. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Bunny recula, surprit, il empoigna ses boomerangs et les lança en direction du cauchemar qui partit en fumée après avoir été en contact avec l'arme du lapin.

Bunny rattrapa son arme les yeux plissés et le regard dur.

- Ça c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout même!

Il sauta finalement dans son terrier en direction du pôle nord.

* * *

_Burgess, une maison au coin d'une rue __: _

- LARISSA ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Voilà, vingt centimètre de cheveux viennent de tomber sur le sol encore froid de la salle de bain. Une jeune fille en pleure se tenait en face du miroir qui surplombait la grande salle d'eau, un ciseau de couture à la main. Elle ravala très vite ses larmes, se disant qu'elle faisait ça pour une bonne cause, que tout irai mieux après. Derrière elle, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, les mains portée à sa bouche fine et légèrement rosé, se tenait sa meilleure amie, Cassandra. Cassandra est une jeune fille habituellement très énergique, elle a de beau cheveux blond et des yeux d'une même couleur. Elle est aussi la seule amie de Larissa.

- T'es folle ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? Tu te rends pas compte que pour avoir les cheveux que t'avais il faut au moins cinq mois !

Elle s'approcha de la dénommée Larissa et mis sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort. Mais la jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à son amie de toujours, elle la regarda avec ses grands yeux rougit par les larmes qu'elle venait de verser. Un regard suppliant mais dur à la fois qui voulait tout dire. Elle était déterminée, et ne regrettait rien de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Je me fiche de tout ça ! J'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrai pas dessus ! J'en ai marre d'être la petite victime du lycée, le bouc-émissaire de cette pimbêche de Miki ou encore le bouche-trou des personnes qui se retrouvent sans ami et qui se barrent une fois qu'elles ont trouvé mieux ! Je ne veux plus de cette vie-là !

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Larissa se retourna pour faire volte-face à la glace et commença à se couper les cheveux, peu à peu ils devenaient de plus en plus courts, toujours plus courts...

- Je serai méconnaissable et je pourrais enfin refaire ma vie !

Elle empoigna ensuite une paire lentille pour changer la couleur de ses yeux, d'origine d'un vert sapin profond en un jaune se rapprochant fortement du doré. Avec un bandage posé sur le rebord du lavabo, elle se rétrécit la poitrine au maximum, enroulant celui-ci autour de son buste. Elle se démaquilla entièrement, elle n'avait pas les lèvres bien pulpeuse et ses sils n'étaient pas très longs non plus. Larissa parti ensuite dans sa chambre laissant sa pauvre amie seul dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, elle attendait le retour de la jeune fille aux cheveux noir. Larissa fouilla dans sa garde-robe pour en sortir un simple jean et un débardeur noir. Elle les enfila sans faire d'histoire, puis retourna dans la salle de bain, le regard vide et dur. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement sur son apparence, elle se retrouva devant Cassandra. Elle était totalement stupéfaite du résultat et elle restait bouche bée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Larissa profita du silence pour prendre la parole :

- A-alors... ? , hésita-t-elle les joues rouge, elle n'avait pas honte, mais peur de la réaction qu'aller avoir sa seule amie.

Larissa attendait avec impatience la réponse de Cassandra, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, l'une extrêmement étonnée, l'autre totalement stressé. Toujours pas de réponse, Larissa allait explosée. Mais au moment où, celle-ci allait s'exprimer, Cassandra dit d'une voix presque imperceptible :

- ...un vrai mec...je le crois pas...

Un sourire de soulagement s'afficha sur le visage de Larissa. Elle vint serrer son amie dans ses bras en riant faiblement.

- Par contre...il faudra faire quelque chose pour ta voix, rajouta Cassandra.

- Ça ce n'est pas un problème ! répondit avec enthousiasme la jeune fille maintenant travesti.

Larissa se décolla de la jeune blonde et allait quitter la salle mais son amie, tête baissé, interpella une dernière fois :

- ...Larissa je te connais par cœur, on ne me la fait pas à moi celle-là...je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert...et je sais que tu ne fais pas ça uniquement pour échapper à tes problèmes scolaires.

Elle releva soudainement la tête et fixa avec intensité son amie.

- C'est pour ne pas qu'il te reconnaisse que tu te transforme ?

Larissa se retourna lentement, le regard vide, elle regardait le carrelage en marbre joliment dessiné. Elle apporta ses mains devant son visage sans pour autant le toucher et son regard devint plus crispé. Elle avait peur, elle tremblait, son visage se remplis de haine et de tristesse. Ses mains sont devenues moites. De fines et légères gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler sur son front si pâle. Elle parla avec difficulté, sa voix était quasiment inaudible :

- ...je ne peux rien te cacher, hein... ? M-mais...j'ai tout essayé ! J'ai déménagée plusieurs fois...et pourtant...il était toujours là ! Où que j'aille il me retrouve ! En sortant de chez moi, du lycée ou de m'importe quel super marché ! Je le voyais...devant moi...il me regardait avec son sourire en coin qui me glace le sang ! Peu importe avec qui j'étais ! J'étais la seule à pouvoir le voir... C'est horrible, j'en fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits... ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Mais peut-être que si je change totalement, il partira...non...?

Sa voix était presque suppliante, Cassandra avait pitié de Larissa. « Elle est en train de perdre la boule ! » C'est la seule pensé qui lui vint après ce discours. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, lui dire que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination, qu'elle devait voir un psy, faire quelque chose, mais Larissa reprit :

- A partir de maintenant, appelle moi Hélias,...S'il te plait...

- Comme tu voudras...

- Je t'adore !

Larissa/Hélias vint serrer une nouvelle fois son amie dans ses bras qui répondit à sa demande et entoura à son tour ses bras autour de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

* * *

**Dites moi tout ! Les bons comme les mauvais points ! Comment avez vous trouvé ce prologue !? **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! ;) Désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou des oublies de mots...T_T Vous pouvez me le signaler pour que je les corriges si tel est votre désire ! *méga déterminé***

**Et, N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review s'il vous plait !**

**A la prochaine ! Soso :)**


End file.
